


Coincidentally Creepy

by Karallaye



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, High School, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 22:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karallaye/pseuds/Karallaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taken from a prompt at the ImagineYourOTP Tumblr. Imagine your OTP as teenagers, where person A is one of the popular kids while person B is just another nerd, but when prom rolls around person A asks them out, not caring that they probably just ruined their social status. </p>
<p>Not really the exact prompt, but definitely another High School AU fic. Short and sweet, and may rot your teeth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coincidentally Creepy

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written Avengers, or anything in the Marvel verse, so I figured a loose AU would be a good jump off. I hope you like it!
> 
> Also: This is my first time posting on Ao3, so forgive the formatting errors, while I figure this out!

Steve slammed his locker shut, and tried not to think about the final he had coming up that afternoon. He wasn’t sure of when exactly Mr. Coulson had announced said exam, but the reminder text from Bucky that he’d received this morning had definitely been a wake up call. As he walked down the hall towards the art studio, he ducked under some low hanging tinsel. Why was there always so much tinsel?  
There weren’t many things that Steve disliked as much as the winter formal. The social committee always went overboard with the pre-dance decorations, and was always in everyone’s face, trying to sell tickets. Didn’t they get that it was annoying. Besides, not everybody wanted to go to their stupid dance. And on top of that, not everybody wanted to go to a dance with Steve. Tiny, frail, weird Steve.  
“Steve! Hey, hey, Steve!” He slowed his pace, but kept walking. If he could just get to the studio, maybe Bucky would leave him alone. “Steve! Dude. You have a study sheet for Coulson’s final?” Without pause, Steve reached into his bag and pulled out his notebook, handing it over as he pushed open the classroom door.  
“Just get it back to me by lunch, okay?”  
“Yeah… yeah, sure”, Steve didn’t respond, and instead sat down at his usual seat, opening his bag to pull out his sketchbook. Bruce flopped down next to him, and let out a low groan.  
“What’s wrong Bruce?” Steve pulled his bag onto his desk in front of him, and tried not to panic as he rummaged through his stuff.  
“Nothing really… Yoga is harder than it looks,” Bruce chuckled, and raised his head to look at Steve. “I think I should be asking you what’s wrong. You okay buddy?”  
“Yeah, it’s just my sketchbook. I can’t…” Steve leaned back, and took a deep breath as he pulled his notebook. He reached into the depths of his messenger bag, and felt around for his inhaler. He wasn’t sure if he would need it, but just holding the small object helped to calm his nerves. “Shit. Bucky… I’ll be right back, Bruce.” He hopped up from his seat, and darted between easels and drawing tables. Steve was pulling open the door when the bell rang, signaling the start of the class.  
“Not so fast, Mr. Rodgers.” Steve tried to contain his flinch, and turned to face Ms. Potts.  
“I just have to grab my sketchbook. I’ll be right back” He looked over at his studio art teacher, and took in her unimpressed expression.  
“We have plenty of paper, canvas, and even cardboard boxes. I’m sure you’ll be able to find somewhere to draw.” She turned away, and started towards the windows to raise the blinds, knowing well enough that Steve would be too guilty to try to leave now. He slunk back to his seat, and dropped his head into his arms.  
“Where’d you leave your sketchbook?” Steve sighed and lifted his head.  
“I accidentally gave it to Bucky instead of my class notes,” Steve shook himself, and reached behind him to grab a sheet of watercolor paper. He was feeling a lot more fluid today, so painting it was, apparently. “It’s fine, I’ll just get it at lunch” He got up to grab some brushes and water, and tried to push any worries out of his mind; Bucky won’t show any one… right?

  


By the time lunch rolled around, Steve was anxious to find Bucky. Most of the sketches in that book weren’t anything to be too worried about- mostly landscapes, or random doodles, a couple of portraits of his classmates, if the light was hitting them just right. But a few weeks ago he had found himself drawing one of his classmates in much more imaginative detail than usual. He wasn’t sure of why he had felt the need to draw a nude study of Tony Stark, but there had been something about the curve of his arm, and the line of muscle disappearing beneath the folded cuff of his shirt, Steve had felt compelled to capture. After completing the drawing, he had slammed the notebook closed and shoved the image to the back of his mind. Steve had totally forgotten that drawing was even in there, since he didn’t really like to look through his past sketches, if he didn’t have to. But when he caught Bucky’s eye from down the hall, he was sure that his best friend had seen it.  
“Just tell me no one else saw,” Steve whispered, as soon as Bucky was in hearing range. The look on the other teen’s face made Steve lean back and slam his head against the nearest locker. He slid down to sit on the floor, and drew his knees up against his chest. “He saw… didn’t he?” Bucky squatted down in front of him, handing over the damned book.  
“I am so sorry Steve. He just had to sit right behind me today.”  
“No… it’s not your fault,” he looked up at Bucky, and forced a small smile. If it came across as more of a grimace, Bucky didn’t say. “Did he- was he mad?” Bucky let out a dry chuckle, and looked to the ceiling for a moment.  
“It’s Tony. You can never be sure with that one.” Steve nodded, and closed his eyes.  
“Yeah, you’re right,” Bucky checked his watch, and grabbed his bag.  
“If he gives you any shit about it, I swear I’ll kick his ass”, Steve grinned, and tried to push all thoughts of revenge to the back of his mind. Bucky didn’t show Tony that drawing on purpose. “Now come on, let’s go to lunch.”  
“Thanks man, but I think I’m just gonna sit here for a bit.”  
“Okay, but just watch out for Fury. You know he’s so obsessive about the hallways.” Bucky stood, and began to walk down the hall. “I really am sorry… and for the record, it’s a really good drawing.” Steve nodded slowly, and when he opened his eyes, his best friend was gone. He sat for a moment, and just tried to breathe.  
“So are you gay, or just an art freak?” Steve’s head jerked up, and he found himself under the intense gaze of Tony Stark himself.  
“Excuse me?”  
“The drawing… the sketchbook. Were you drawing me naked for-like… art-y things? Form? Muscles and shit? Or was it just some kind of un-expressed long-repressed crush on me?” Steve blinked. He suddenly remembered why he usually avoided Tony.  
“Umm… Both? No! Not… I am an art freak. I guess.” Steve stood, and tried to hold himself to his full height. Even standing on tip toes, he probably wouldn’t reach Tony’s height. “I don’t have a crush on you. Not really. The light was just- you know what, no. What if I was gay?”  
“Hey! Hey no it’s cool, I can’t say anything against you, and your adorable puppy dog eyes. Jeeze, it’s fine, really!” Tony held up his hands in surrender, and Steve felt marginally better. He looked off to the side, and tried to gather his swirling thoughts.  
“I’m sorry.”  
“Why Steve?” Steve whipped his gaze to meet Tony’s eyes. “I mean, that drawing was really fucking good.”  
“You’re not… I mean, I drew you naked.”  
“And I looked hot!” Tony was grinning, “Besides, Stars & Stripes, if I was mad at you for that, it would only be because of my deep seated jealousy over hoarding of your artistic abilities,” Steve pulled his bag higher on his shoulder, trying not to feel self conscious about the patriotic pattern on the side that Tony had zeroed in on. They stood in silence for a few moments. Steve really didn’t know what to do, or where to go from here. “So you are gay, right?” Steve narrowed his eyes.  
“Why?”  
“Because I really want to ask you to the winter formal, and I really want you to say yes.” Steve swallowed, and tried to take a deep breath, itching for his inhaler. Tony Stark was asking him to the dance. Tony; who was smart, and pretty popular, and such a computer nerd that it almost overshadowed his parents’ obscene wealth. They ran in completely different circles, and only had one class together over the last two years.  
“You don’t even know who I am.”  
“You’re Steve Rodgers. You are an artist,” Tony gave an almost leer, and continued, “You are patient, and don’t mind waiting in lines. You help people carry things, and hold open doors, even though you’re tiny and people should be holding doors for you. Your best friend is Bucky, and he’s really protective of you, but your not dating him, despite what everyone else thinks. You have asthma, and take a lot of sick days, but somehow manage to keep pretty good grades, and you are usually the first to volunteer to help out. And I want to take you to a dance, because I like you, and that’s what people do when they like each other, right?” Tony paused, and then a blush began to work its way across his face. “Oh-my-gosh I just said that out loud. You think I’m creepy. I’m creepy. I’ll just go.” Tony turned, and abruptly started walking away.  
“Wait!” he froze, midstride, and slowly turned back to face Steve. “Yeah… that was a bit creepy. But… sweet?” Tony coughed, and pulled on a stoic face, waiting for Steve to continue. “I- let’s just have lunch. Then we can talk about the dance, and weather or not you and I will get all dressed up, or if we’ll just hang out and make fun of bad sci-fi movies.”  
“Sounds like a plan.” Steve smiled. Maybe Bucky was forgiven. But he didn’t need to know.


End file.
